Sugar, Spice, Latte Art and Ice
by muffin-dragon227
Summary: A collection of drabbles from the same coffee shop AU. Lyredy, Gruvia, Cana/Gray/Loke Brotp.
1. Ice Cold

AN: Drabble for kanarenee, for Lyredy Coffee shop AU. Were Lyon orders cold drinks in the middle of winter and Meredy thinks he's crazy.

* * *

 **Sugar, Spice and Ice**

* * *

"I'll take a vanilla bean frappe, low-fat soy milk and half sweetener please," Lyon said as he fished out his credit card from his wallet.

Meredy noted the absence of gloves on his hands and frowned. "Dude, you're fucking kidding right?" She stared back at him incredulously. "It's fifteen below and there's a foot of snow on the ground."

Lyon crinkled his nose and frowned at her. "So?"

"So, it's freezing; and you're not wearing gloves. Why would you order a cold drink?"

"Because I don't like hot beverages," Lyon replied indignantly, he folded his arms across his chest. "And I don't see what your problem is; it's not like you have to drink it."

"I have to make it," Meredy grumbled.

The black look she got in response had her glancing around just to make sure her boss wasn't around. This wasn't the first time she'd gotten into it with a customer, and he'd warned her that the next time she'd get written up.

He wasn't, thank god, but that didn't mean Lyon couldn't complain some other time. Juvia wasn't in either, which was a shame cause Lyon clearly had a soft spot for her and she could have gotten Meredy out of this with ease.

Lyon stared her down, his finger tapping against his arm as he waited.

Meredy bit her lip and averted her gaze trying to think of a way to smooth this over.

"Cute."

The word was barely a whisper and for a second Meredy thought somehow missed the chime and some cute girl had walked in. Only to look up and find Lyon staring at her with a glazed over look and pink cheeks. Her own cheeks heated in response.

He thought she was cute?

Not knowing what to do or say, Meredy turned away and started making his drink.

Once the blender whirred to life under her fingers she risked a glance back at him. Their eyes met and Lyon whisked his head away, his blush creeping from his cheeks, down his neck and over his ears.

If she was honest, he was cute when flustered.

Most of the time it felt like he was trying too hard to be perfect, from his suave pick up lines to his perfectly plucked eyebrows, to the designer suits that probably cost a fortune to dry clean weekly, everything about Lyon screamed high maintenance perfectionist.

Except every once in awhile he'd get flustered like this and it was like she could see right through him, and she actually found herself liking the person underneath.

She sighed, shook her head and poured the frappe into its cup and returned to the counter.

Lyon reached for it, but she pulled it just out of reach, feeling a bit cheeky and realizing she'd probably be able to get away with it. "Look, order what you want, but at least go buy yourself a pair of gloves. Frostbite will ruin your mani."

Lyon's face twisted into a scowl and he snatched the drink from her hand, slammed down his other palm on the counter and then proceeded to storm out the door.

Meredy sighed and wondered if she'd pushed him too far, then caught sight of the five dollar bill on the counter and smiled.

He definitely thought she was cute.


	2. Meddlesome

AN: A drabble request from chanting-to-u for some Gray, Loke, and Cana Brotp for a coffee shop AU. I added some Gruvia for good measure.

* * *

 **Meddlesome**

* * *

Gray huffed and drummed his fingers against the cover of his sketchbook, as his eyes lingered on Cana's back.

She'd been chatting with the blue haired barista for a solid five minutes. Giggles and hand gestures had been exchanged, but there was no sign of their drinks being started and Gray found himself growing impatient.

He shifted in his seat, flipped open the sketchbook to a blank page and glanced out the window, hoping to distract himself. He caught sight of Loke's bright orange hair crossing the street, and raised his hand in greeting.

Loke caught sight of Gray as he hit the curb and waved back. He paused to fix his hair and straighten his suit, then sauntered towards the entrance.

A soft scrape and a thud came from the chair across from Gray as Cana dropped into it. She grinned at Gray, and had a look in her eyes that Gray knew meant she was up to something, and he was about to be dragged into it.

"I get that you wanted to flirt, but I don't see why I couldn't have ordered my own coffee," Gray said, shooting her a look that he hoped would convey he was not interested in her schemes.

Cana waved him off. "I wasn't flirting. Juv's straight as a board." She glanced back towards the barista and wrinkled her nose. "It's a damn shame though, she's cute."

"Then I'm even more confused about why I couldn't just order."

"It's a surprised," Cana replied, wicked little grin widening.

Gray scowl deepened.

Loke laughed, appearing behind Gray, and clapped a hand on Gray's shoulder. "Uh oh, you got in the way of his morning cup of coffee?" He slid into the chair on Gray's right.

Cana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "It'll be worth it."

Loke raised a manicured brow at her and Gray glanced back out the window.

"Yeesh, it's like neither of you trust me," Cana grumbled.

"With good reason," Gray countered.

Loke shrugged. "It's not a lack of trust on my part, I just don't want to deal with His Grumpiness before he's been properly caffeinated. Got enough of that when we lived together."

Cana cackled in response and Gray shot Loke a withering glare. "Remind me again why I hang out with either of you?"

"No idea," Loke said.

"We don't really give you much of a choice." Cana smirked at Gray. "But you'd be bored as hell without us."

Gray thought about arguing that, or pointing out that he could do with a bit of boring from time to time. Or at least some quiet. There was a time when he used to be able to enjoy mornings like this, walk into a cafe and spend the day sketching and watching the world go by.

Then Cana and Loke found out and made it their mission to join him. He tried to protest, but the words, loner and depression started getting thrown around and rather than have to listen to another lecture about how he was handling his life he relented to their company.

If he was honest, he usually ended up appreciating the company, he just found it hard to remember why when he was being deprived of caffeine.

"Here's your order." The blue haired barista announced, and placed three large mugs on the table between them.

Gray's breath caught as he took in the intricate designs of the foam. A snowflake for him, a fairy for Cana and a lion for Loke. He stared at the drinks then looked up at the girl, then back to the art before him. "You made these?"

She blushed and nodded. "Juvia hopes you like yours. Cana-san said Gray-sama was an artist."

Heat crept up Gray's neck at the honourific. Leave it to Cana to bring that up again.

"Uh, yeah. Mostly sculpture, but I like to sketch too." Gray held up the sketchbook.

Juvia nodded and smile shyly. Her fingers fidgeted with the edge of the tray she was carrying. "Juvia would love to see some of Gray's sketches some time." She worried her lip and glanced away, then her eyes popped open and latched back onto him. "That is if Gray-sama is okay with sharing. Juvia didn't mean to ass-"

"Sure," Gray said, cutting her off before she could get much further. He smiled back at her, in an attempt to ease her nerves, only for her to blush harder.

"You should offer to model for him some time," Loke said, flashing her a charming smile and letting his eyes wander her figure before winking at her. "Pretty girl like you could inspire all sorts of things."

Gray glared at Loke. Sure he was looking for models, but the way Loke said it made it sound like a whole other kind of invitation.

Cana rolled her eyes. "Ignore him, he's a pervert," she said with a dismissive wave, before grinning up at Juvia and grabbing her hand. "But you really should model for Gray. You'd probably have to meet him at his place though, since he doesn't get out much, but you could make a couple latte's afterwards and show him how you do your thing. Maybe get to know each other."

Gray bristled. "Oi! What is this, some kind of setup?" He glared at his friends before sighing and offering juvia and apologetic look. "Sorry, they think I'm a shut in with no life."

"You are a shut in with no life," Cana muttered. She released Juvia, crossed her arms over her chest and glared back at Gray.

"It's okay," Juvia said. "Juvia doesn't mind." Her eyes eyes widened and she blushed. "That is, Juvia would be happy to model for you, not that she wants to be set up with you. Not that she doesn't- um, that is-"

Gray couldn't help but smile at how flustered she was getting. It was kinda cute. She was kinda cute.

Juvia hung her head, her cheeks a brilliant shade of pink. "Juvia is going to go back to work now."

Gray nodded. "I'll talk to you later about the modeling, without these two meddlers."

Juvia looked shocked, then nodded before scurrying back behind the counter, where she was greeted by a pink haired coworker who slung and arm around her shoulder and proceeded to tease her.

Gray felt a bit bad for her, he could definitely relate.

"See, totally worth it," Cana announced, looking all too proud of herself.

Loke nodded and grinned at Gray. "You should totally do something about that crush she's got for you too."

"Preferably before she realizes you're a train wreck and an asshole."

Gray rolled his eyes and glanced out the window instead of dignifying either of them with a response. Anything he said at this point would just be used against him. Still, he couldn't help trying to catch glimpses of Juvia through the reflections on the window, and he didn't miss the knowing glances Cana and Loke exchanged.

He knew they were right, they knew they were right, but the best thing about them was he never had to say it.

* * *

AN: For those of you're wondering about IKYSS and why I'm writing drabbles instead of it, I've been going through a serious block and some depression so I decided to take a day and write some drabbles in order to get back into writing. So far it's been helping. That being said, yes IKYSS will be late.


End file.
